onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Asuna Yasuda/History
; ; Yasuda Family(former) |Occupations = ; ; |Residence = Nagoya (former) |Age = 19 (debut) 21(after timeskip) |Status = Alive |Birthday = November 30th |Height = 170 cm (debut) 172 cm (after timeskip |Bounty = 300,000,000 |Japanese Name= Ketsu Ketsu no Mi |Meaning = Blood-Blood Fruit |Type = }} Past Early Life As a child, Asuna trained at a White Dragon Samurai Dojo in Nagoya which is one of the four best renowned Dojo on the Honshu Island. She was the most promesing talent amoung the student, because she was strong enough to deafeat most adults with and without sword. Also she studied medicine to become a Samurai . The Plot against the King At age of 12 years Asuna heard rumors about a hidden treasure which contains a called Ketsu Ketsu no Mi. The Devil Fruit is known to be made of the blood of the devil itself. As Asuna discovered the secret place of the treasure, she moved to see the Devil Fruit by herself. At the moment she took the Devil Fruit she heard footsteps and hidded herself. After she noticed it was her father Eito Yasuda, she wanted to talk to him befor he thinks the Devil Fruit was stolen. But, befor she could move from her hidden place, she heard two other footsteps. The two persons were subordinates of "Eito Yasuda's" younger brother Kiyoshi Yasuda who wants to take the place of the throne. The two unknown persones killed Asuna father Eito and placed a faked half eaten Devil Fruit near the dead king, because its forbidden to eat the secret Devil Fruit. The act of stealing, eating will be punish with death. Asuna fleed in her hide-out as her father was killed. At the next day Asuna mother got executed because the police found evidence that was faked evidence made by the Kiyoshi. Which made her a co-perpetrator. Asuna fled in tears after the execution. Back in her hide-out she ate the Devil Fruit to take revange. At the same time Kiyoshi became the King after the elderly brother died and annonced to bann Asuna to life in The Forest of Death for 100 years. At the second day Asuna left her hide-out to kill Kiyoshi, without the knowledge how to use the Devil Fruit power, as she was able to sneak in unnoticed. Asuna got later catched by a trap and send into exile (The Forest of Death). Since this incident she wants to become strong enough to take revenge and end the evil regime of the evil power self-seeking king Kiyoshi. Nagoya Saga/Arc First Encounter with the Strawhat's Asuna is first seen during a break from her training in The Forest of Death near Nagoya as she notice with her Sen-Chakra that two persones entered The Forest of Death. As a consequence she immediately run to the entrence and slashed almost in half with a singel strike. Then, went instantly in Gear Second while Asuna took Franky down. After Asuna easily dodged ""Gomu Gomu no Jet Bullet" she confuesed Luffy with Gen: Spinning Blade and knocked him out with several preciouse Ken-Chakra: Gentle Fist attacks. Afterwards Asuna took the unconsions Luffy and Franky back to the entrance, treated they wounds and left a message behind "You're to weak to survive in this Forest of Death - Asuna". The End of Kiyoshi Asuna sneaked out of The Forest of Death to meet her childhood friend Shikamaru and to get new information about the kings actions and world news. Asuna found out that she defeated with ease even he has a bounty of 300,000,000 and with a bounty of 44,000 . Also Asuna got informed about the event at Enis Lobby. Asuna heard from Shikamaru that the heading towards the king to take him down. Asuna was quiet stunned and relieved that someone has the bravery to stand up against the king, but surprised, because they are pirates. Shikamaru stated that a little kid accidently spilled ice on the shoes of the king, but befor the kings subordinates where able to punish the kid, their captian Luffy stopped them. Afterwards it seems the captain decided to take Kiyoshi down, because a king should respect his folk. Asuna knew how strong the king is, because he is the strongest man on this island. That is the reason nobody challenge him. She decided to protect the Straw Hat Pirates from Kiyoshi for there courage to help people. After Asuna heard the sound of the collapsing part at the Nagoya Palace, she rushed immediately towards the palace. As Asuna appeared at the palace, she dashed to Luffy to block the incoming punch from Kiyoshi which would hit Luffy, then Asuna kicked Kyioshi away. Luffy yelled at Asuna for interfering the fight, but Asuna interrupted Luffys complaining and thanked him for his courage. Then Asuna stated that Kiyoshi killed her father, the former king and asked Luffy that she wants to fight him which Luffy accepted. Asuna begins her fight with Kiyoshi and seemed to be on equal terms with him, even he used a sword. Later, Kiyoshi used Divider Cut which was dodge by Asuna, but afterwards hit Asuna with powerful Ken-Chakra punch, she flew against a wall and Asuna's sword landed on the ground. She asked Kiyoshi: "Is this all you got? Your weakness disgust me." Asuna picked up her sword and dashed towards Kiyoshi and hit him with Ittoryu: Spiral Slash. After being hit by Asuna's Ittoryu: Spiral Slash, Kiyoshi stands up and took his double sided Green Dragon Guan Dao and coverd it in Ken-Chakra. Then he uses Whirlwind Cut which cutted the building around him and a deep gash into Asuna's stomach. Asuna stated that is was her intention being hit by this attack, to demonstrate her healing ability. After a few seconds the wound stopped bleeding and was almoust completly healed. Then Asuna entered in 'Blood Fury and cutted Kiyoshi several times, due to her speed Kiyoshi wasn't able to dodge the attacks. Kiyoshi used his [Shoku-Chakra to overwhelm Asuna, but Asuna was able to nullify it easily with her on Shoko-Chakra, but all of the Strawheads fell unconscious only Luffy where able to withstand it. Asuna jumped into the air and used Ittoryu: Smash Quake and destroyed the hole king palace. Kiyoshi covered himself in Ken-Chakra to protect himself against Asuna's attack, but nearly died, but Asuna finished him by falling from the sky on him and piercing his heart with her sword.